New Life
by SammiLoves2Write
Summary: Sequel to New Start! It everyone's Senior Year! How will Rachel and Noah handle being parents and going to school? Pairings: Puckleberry!


New Life

Chapter 1: First Day of Senior Year

 **Hey everyone! So many of you guys wanted a sequel to my story of New Start! So here is the sequel! I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave a review! I do not own Glee!**

 **PS: It takes place the start of their senior year!  
**

 **Rachel's POV:**

The summer flew by very fast. Noah and I are getting the hang of the whole being parents thing. Caroline does give us a hard time at times, but with a song, she calms down. This summer we took her to the beach, and park. The New Directions joined us and it was amazing. We had summer get to gathers.

It was now the morning of the first day of our senior year! Yes I am excited to go back to school, but I am nervous to leave Caroline with a sitter. I took the rest of my junior classes online after I had her. My alarm woke us up at 5:30.

"Noah wake up." I said. I kissed him. He woke up right away.

"Morning babe." he said and kissed me back. We got up and got ready. We also woke up Caroline and got her ready. My dads were downstairs making breakfast, when we headed down.

"Good morning dads." I announced.

"Good morning." Noah said. We kissed my dads and they said hello back. We put Caroline in her high chair and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Are you ready to go back to school?" my dad asked.

"I am so excited for senior year, but I haven't been away from Caroline at all." I said.

"She will be fine with the sitter." Noah stated.

"I know. I am just worried." I said.

"She will be okay." Daddy said. I nodded. It was 6:20 and we had to be at school at 7:00. Dad and daddy already left. The sitter knocked on the door. I ran and answered it.

"Hello. I am Anne. Thank you so much for giving me this job!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"Hi. Anytime. Thank you! I am Rachel. Come on in." I said. She entered and we headed into the living room where Noah and Caroline were.

"This is Noah, my boyfriend and father." I introduced. He sat up holding Caroline.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I am Anne." Anne said. She offered her hand and Noah shook it.

"Hi I'm Noah and it's nice to meet you. This is Caroline. We left all the information on the sheet on the table. Also we left our numbers, our friends numbers and emergency numbers." Noah explained.

"Okay. She is so gorgeous." Anne said. Noah said bye to Caroline and handed her to me.

"We will be back later baby girl. Mommy and daddy have to go to school. We love you and will see you later." I said. I kissed her and handed her over to Anne. She immediately started playing with her. Noah came over.

"Babe we have to go now. It's 6:40. She will be fine and if there is a problem, Anne will call us." Noah said.

"Yes. Don't worry! Go to school!" Anne said. I nodded and we said goodbye. We then headed to school. Once we walked in, we were attacked by hugs from our friends.

"Hi guys!" we said.

"Hey!" they responded.

"Babe let's go to our lockers and then class." Noah said. I nodded. We said goodbye. We went to our lockers, which were right next to each other, and headed to class. Noah and I have every class together, except gym. It was the same period, just a different class. The day went by well. We arrived to Glee Club at 2:30.

"Welcome backs to Glee everyone!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed. We all cheered.

"Rachel and Noah, how is Caroline?" he asked.

"She is very good. She is with the sitter now." I explained. He nodded.

"Okay. That is good! This year we need to have more people join us. So let's try and get more auditions!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed.

"Ya. We need a bigger choir in order to win again!" I said.

"So think of how we should get more people to join. We will hold auditions on Wednesday!" Mr. Shuester explained. We left and headed home. The sitter said she was great and we paid her. I have a feeling this year is going to be the best year ever! 

**I hope everyone enjoys this! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

 **-Sammi**


End file.
